Refranes
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Viñetas de Charlie/Tonks para la tabla Refranes. 10: Porque alcohol más ojos castaños, cabello pelirrojo y manos grandes y llenas de pecas podía llegar a ser una combinación fatal. COMPLETO R
1. Ojos que no ven, corazon que no siente

Dedicatoria: Todo entero, las 10 viñetas, a Deina Black. Por muchas cosas.

Tabla Refranes (Ch/T)

Refrán 3: Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente

- ¡Oh, no, por todos los dioses! ¡Escóndeme, Remus!

- ¿Pero qué demon…? ¡Dora!

- ¡Que me escondas!

- No, no lo haré.

- Me esconderé yo sola.

- Te verá.

- ¡Remus John Lupin, o me ayudas a esconderme o me transformaré en… en… en Snape, y si que tendrás problemas!

- ¡Oh, ven aquí! ¡Y a ver si dejas de ser tan infantil!

**--------------------------------------**

- Sal de ahí, Dora.

- ¿Se fue?

- Si.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Que si, te digo!- Remus tomó a la muchacha del brazo y la sacó de un tirón de detrás de la cortina- Ahora, ¿vas a explicarme a que viene este circo?

- Es que… era Charlie…

- Si. Noté que era Charlie. Charlie Weasley. Tu novio en Hogwarts. Sigo sin comprender la situación.

- ¿Estás celoso?- preguntó ella. Había escogido unos grandes ojos azules, que le sentaban de maravilla con el cabello rosa chicle.

- No- le acarició el rostro con suavidad- ¿Debería estarlo?

- No.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con él, Tonks?

- Oh, sé que no fui muy discreta con respecto a lo que yo sentía por ti- él bufó; ella sonrió.- Bueno, _nada_ discreta. Y estoy segura de que él lo sabe. ¡Tiene que saberlo! Pero prefiero ahorrarle el espectáculo. Lo quiero demasiado como para que no me afecte el verlo sufrir.

- Dora… ¿no crees que es un poco presuntuoso de tu parte pensar que, después de tantos años…?

- No. Remus, tu no le conoces. Yo si. Como la palma de mi mano. Charlie ama a los dragones, porque él mismo es como ellos. Increíblemente sabio, increíblemente poderoso, aunque no lo parezca. Pero también terco e irreductible. Charlie no siente en tiempos humanos, siente en tiempos de dragón. Puedo ver en el fondo de sus ojos, que todavía me ama- Él se acercó, la abrazó. Ella se aferró a él como un naufrago. – Y no puedo corresponderle. Eso me hace sufrir. Pero no podría aguantar hacerle un daño innecesario.

Remus le besó un mechón rosado.

- ¿Por qué eres tan increíblemente piadosa?

- Lo aprendí de ti.

**--------------------------------------**

- … un daño innecesario.

Charlie se alejó de la puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Nymphadora Tonks no podía saber que el dolor que no se siente porque los ojos no ven, se compensa con creces por el que se siente por el corazón que te miente.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Y de Charlie/Tonks, cero. O muy poco. Menos de lo que me gustaría. Y al final, un guiño para los fans (como yo) de Alejandro Sanz "Ojos que no ven/ corazón que no siente:/ ¡corazón que te miente, amor!"

Que se note que me estoy volviendo adicta.

¿Comentarios?

**Estrella**

**- Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, sonrían-**


	2. El que la hace, la paga

Refrán 9: El que la hace, la paga (¡o te la haré pagar!)

Un golpe. Dos.

Charlie Weasley cambió de pie el peso del cuerpo. Sin perder la calma, y con su índice izquierdo estacionado en el "timrbe", o como fuera que se llamara ese aparato, comenzó a intentar imaginarse donde estaría Remus Lupin si no era en su casa de soltero.

"_A ver, si yo fuera Lupin, y me hubiese peleado con Dora, ¿dónde estaría? Un momento, esa es una pregunta muy estúpida. Si yo fuese él y estuviera, por tanto, casado con ella, tendríamos problemas porque ella suplicaría un instante de paz, un poco de libertad, no porque yo la hubiera abandonado… ¡embarazada! ¡Juro que cuando lo vea…! ¡No, no, no! Tranquilízate, Charlie. Recuerda que debes ser lo suficientemente sutil como para…" _

Frente a él estaba Remus John Lupin. Si miraron fijo a los ojos por unos instantes, como si ninguno de los dos supiera que hacía el otro ahí, o (peor aún) hubieran deseado no tener que volver a verse nunca más.

- Pasa.- dijo finalmente Remus con un suspiro. – Siéntate. ¿Quieres una taza de té? Lo lamento, pero no puedo ofrecerte nada mejor.

- No, gracias. – el tono era seco. Charlie no se había sentado.

Remus suspiró.

- Mira, imagino el motivo por el que estás aquí, y los dos sabemos que no será agradable. Tratemos de hacerlo lo más _amistoso_ posible.

- Tu y yo no somos amigos… _Remus._

Lupin se echo a reír. Ese torpe intento de suavizar un comienzo brusco había sido demasiado para él.

- Eres todo un Weasley, Charlie. Me gusta eso, porque sé que vas a ser brutalmente sincero, aunque seas cruel, y fiel a aquello en lo que realmente crees. Tienes razón. Tu y yo no somos amigos y, lamentablemente, nunca lo seremos.

- Demasiadas cosas nos lo impiden.

- Puede ser. Me gustaría que pudiera ser de otro modo, pero es imposible.- Remus se sentó. A Charlie no le quedo más alternativa que imitarlo. - ¿Te ha mandado mi mujer?

Charlie sintió que el color le subía a las mejillas. De todos modos, hubiera sido estúpido de su parte ofenderse. No era más que la pura verdad. Lupin había dicho, simplificando, que él _jugaba limpio_, y evidentemente quería hacerlo del mismo modo. Las pautas de la conversación estaban claras. El pelirrojo decidió devolverle el golpe con la misma sutileza.

- ¿Realmente crees que _Dora_ – _diplomacia._ Llamarla "_Tonks"_ hubiera sido violento.- me mandó?

Remus cruzó las manos bajo su barbilla, al "estilo Dumbledore" _(RIP)_, pero no se mostró afectado por la pregunta de ningún otro modo. Meditó unos instantes. Sabía que su respuesta sería crucial para el desarrollo del resto de la conversación.

- No.- Dijo por fin.- De hecho, ella seguramente te pidió que no vinieras.- Charlie se sonrojó. Exactamente eso era lo que había sucedido. – Pero, de todos modos, tu decidiste venir a verme. Me gustaría saber el porque.

El pelirrojo cerró los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. No podía contenerse más.

- Mira, Remus, voy a ser franco contigo.- Lupin esbozó una media sonrisa lobuna. Precisamente a eso se refería con que era todo un Weasley.- Dora llegó a mi casa llorando y me contó todo. Que tu te habías ido a buscar a Harry, Ron y Hermione, y que planeabas irte con ellos a lo que demonios sea que vayan a hacer esos tres. Y que ella estaba desolada, triste, furiosa, desamparada… y embarazada. No se animaba a ir con Andrómeda, y no quería estarse sola. No buscaba una solución, solo un poco de consuelo. Pero resulta- Pese a que era del tipo Weasley menudo, que habían heredado también los gemelos y Ginny, Charlie Weasley pareció crecer en tamaño y en presencia. Nymphadora Tonks nunca había sido un tema de chiste para él.- que conozco a Dora prácticamente desde que nací Fuimos juntos a Hogwarts, aunque no estábamos ni en la misma casa ni en el mismo año. Hemos pasado por lo menos tres cuartas partes de nuestras vidas juntos. No puedo soportar verla sufrir.

- Y la amas.- Acotó Remus, impasible.

Charlie no se inmutó.

- Eso es asunto mío.

- Yo creo que no. Siempre quise entender esta historia. Es un buen momento para hacerlo. ¿Por qué nunca te casaste con ella?

Charlie bajó la mirada. No quería hablar precisamente de eso _con él._

- Porque ella nunca me amó del modo en el que yo la amo.

- ¿Y no podías soportar eso?

- No. Sabía que ella no iba a ser feliz. La conoces, Remus. Es una persona pasional. Es puro corazón. Nunca hubiera podido ser feliz con una persona que no amara completamente.

- ¿Y sacrificaste tu felicidad en aras de la felicidad de ella?

- No. Si ella no es feliz, yo nunca podría serlo. Por eso te adoré tanto como te odié cuando apareciste en su vida. Te odié, porque tenías aquello que deseo desde los once años, y no sabías (o no podías) apreciarlo. Y te adoré, porque había aparecido el único hombre capaz de hacerla verdaderamente feliz.

- No entiendo como puedes estar tan seguro. El amor se aprende, Charlie. Es por eso que el amor a primera vista no existe. ¿Tu no hubieras podido hacerla igualmente feliz, con el tiempo, si te lo hubieras propuesto?

Charlie tenía los ojos brillantes. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Ni en sus sueños más horrendos había tenido que decirle esto.

- Si tu no hubieras aparecido, quizás si. Pero las cosas son como son, y no podemos cambiarlas. Ella te ama a ti, Remus. Me lo dijo muy claramente hace apenas unas horas: a mi me quiere, pero tu eres el hombre de su vida.

- A una edad en la que apenas me siento capaz de hacerme cargo de mi mismo- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Voy a ser padre, Charlie.

El pelirrojo sintió como si una llamarada de fuego le carcomiera el estómago, pero sabía que él no lo había hecho con mala intención. Debía ignorarlo. Su propósito era que él volviera con Tonks, y debía ignorar todo lo que fuera accesorio, aunque luego llorara sangre durante toda su vida.

- No sé que decirte. No puedo comprenderte, aunque lo intento. Solo sé que _el que la hace, la paga_, Remus.

- Si, soy muy consciente de eso. Y la quiero Charlie. No quiero que pienses otra cosa. La quiero muchísimo. Solo lamento haberle arruinado la vida.

- La tendría verdaderamente arruinada si no pudiera compartirla contigo.

Remus se puso de pie y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Gracias Charlie. Lamento de veras… bueno, todo. ¿Dónde está Dora?

- En tu casa.

Antes de desaparecerse, Lupin le dio un abrazo, que Weasley recibió con los brazos rígidos. No tenía energía. La había perdido toda haciendo este último gran sacrificio por ella.

**---------------------------------**

Pese a lo avanzado de la noche, ni Bill ni Fleur estaban acostados.

- ¿Y?- Inquirió ella con ansiedad ni bien Charlie entró en la cocina.

- Fue a buscarla a su casa.- Había miles de para-significados en esa simple oración, y tanto su hermano como su cuñada lo comprendieron sin mayores explicaciones.

La francesa se acercó, le besó ambas mejillas y lo abrazó.

- Oh, Charlie.

El pelirrojo lloró toda su amargura sobre los volados del vestido de su cuñada, mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza, mirando a su marido. Bill asintió silenciosamente. Sabía que para su hermano, un gesto así valía más que mil palabras. Sin embargo, Charlie la soltó rápidamente; pese a que ella era su confidente, él siempre había sido una persona algo distante, y no le gustaba tener tanta "intimidad" física con la mujer de su hermano.

- Fleur, díselo.

- Oh, si. Charlie, una ex compañera de Beauxbatons me ha dicho que le encantaría conocerte.- Le guiñó un ojo.

Charlie negó con la cabeza y le acarició una mejilla. Tenía que admitirlo, era preciosa. Bill siempre había tenido buen gusto para las mujeres.

- No. Gracias, pero no, Fleur. Tonks es y siempre va a ser la única mujer en mi vida.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían.**

**Estrella**


	3. Agua que no has de beber, dejala correr

Refrán 8: Agua que no has de beber, déjala correr

Pies en el cauce

Mackenzie Bell se acercó a su mejor amiga con cautela. La conocía demasiado bien como para no saber cuando iba a estallar, y que, cuando estallaba, era peligrosa. Los signos eran claros e inequívocos. Tenía el cabello azabache, de ese solo que ella gustaba llamar _negro Black_, pues decía que el mal temperamento y una desmedida propensión a la venganza eran de las pocas cosas que había heredado de la familia de su madre. Los ojos, que solían ser castaños claro, relucían con un frío color plata, con brillos acerados. En su cuerpo no había cuernos, plumas, picos o colas, y eso solo podía significar que estaba _muy muy_ enojada. Estaba callada, y no se llevaba el mundo por delante con su torpeza habitual, porque rumiaba su enfado y todas sus neuronas estaban demasiado ocupadas planeando una venganza apocalíptica, como para acordarse de que su dueña era dicharachera, efusiva, impulsiva y sumamente descuidada.

- Nymph, ¿qué demon…?- Pero las palabras de Mackenzie murieron en su garganta cuando ella entró en el mismo campo visual que tenía su amiga.- Ah.- Dijo simplemente, comprendiendo todo a la perfección.

Tomó a la metamorfomaga de los hombros e intentó hacerla dar media vuelta, pero Tonks se lo impidió con un gruñido. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, las venas palpitantes y el labio superior ligeramente doblado, de manera que dejaba a la vista sus colmillos. Parecía un predador a quién han invadido en su territorio de caza.

Y así era, pensó Mackie con un suspiró. Que Lynda Jonson estuviera besándose apasionadamente con Charlie Weasley en el Gran Comedor, ante la vista y los cuchicheos emocionados de todo el colegio, era para Nymphadora Tonks una ofensa personal. Mackenzie detestaba que su amiga pensara así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Personalmente, el Weasley intermedio le caía particularmente bien. Bill era el amor platónico y/o imposible de al menos dos terceras partes de la población femenina de Hogwarts y eso le permitía estar más allá de cosas mundanas como las simpatías personales, mientras que Percy era un renacuajo llorón intolerable. Las chicas se reían de Percy y se enamoraban de Bill, pero elegían a Charlie como el blanco de sus simpatías. Por esa, se consideraba un acontecimiento social el verlo con una chica.

Si Charlie era feliz así, a Mackenzie no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, pero no podía eludir la responsabilidad que tenía en evitar que su mejor amiga saltara sobre la yugular de Lynda, la desangrara con avidez, golpear a Charlie hasta hacerlo pedir perdón de rodillas, prendiera fuego el castillo y bailara sobre las cenizas de todos un aquelarre interminable.

Mackenzie era consciente de que a menudo su imaginación desbordante le jugaba malas pasadas, pero se estremeció al pensar que, al menos esta vez, su predicción hipotética, no estaría demasiado alejada de la realidad. Por eso, tomó aire, enlazó el brazo de Tonks firmemente con el suyo y haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas, se la llevó arrastrando hasta la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

**---------------------------------------------------**

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios te sucede? – gritó Tonks, histérica, espantando a unas niñitas de primero que bajaban tarde a desayunar.

Mackenzie sonrió a las niñas, alentándolas a seguir adelante e ignorar a la metamorfomaga. Era escrupulosa con sus deberes de Prefecta. Recién cuando estuvo segura de que las niñas habían recuperado el color en las mejillas y respiraban con normalidad, se volteó a enfrentar a su mejor amiga con gesto adusto.

- No me espantes renacuajos, ¿quieres Tonks?

- Solo cuando me expliques porque me sacaste del Gran Comedor a la rastra, Mackenzie.

- Para evitar que cometieras un asesinato en masa, Nymphadora.

- No me llames Nymphadora.

- No me llames Mackenzie.

Se miraron a los ojos con el ceño fruncido durante interminables segundos, hasta que finalmente Mackenzie se echó a reír.

- Dejemos esta estupidez, por favor, Tonks.

La metamorfomaga suspiró y se desplomó en el sillón más cercano.

- Si. Lo último que necesito es pelearme también contigo.

Mackenzie se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas extrañamente cruzadas.

- Eso era lo que pensaba. Te saqué del Gran Salón par evitar que se te desorbitaran los ojos, matarás a _Jhonsy_ _Jhoony Jue,_- Tonks no pudo menos que reír ante el apodo- incendiaras el castillo o todo eso junto.

Nymphadora se llevó las manos a la cara.

- Quiero su sangre, Mackie.

Bell la miró con ojos desprovistos de piedad. Solía consolarla, pero esta vez había sobrepasado los límites y su paciencia se había roto.

- Imagino el porque Tonks, pero no lo entiendo ni lo apruebo.

- ¿Cómo que no lo entiendes? Porque esa zorra con piel de bebé y pelo de hada va a hacerlo sufrir, creí que era evidente!

Mackenzie se tragó la opinión de que ninguna otra mujer en su vida podría hacerlo sufrir tanto como la propia Tonks, porque sabía que no sería preciada.

- Déjalo vivir la vida, Tonks. Quizás y hasta ella aprende el abecedario por amor a él.

- No entiendes, Mackie. Charlie es demasiado bueno como para que yo pueda dejarlo en manos de una mujer como esa. Le destrozará el corazón.

Mackenzie agachó la cabeza y se mordió los labios. Nuevamente, le hubiera gustado poder decir que él ya tenía destrozado el corazón. _Por ella._

- Nymph, somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho. Tú no estás enojada porque ella pueda hacerle daño a Charlie. Lo que a ti te molesta es que pueda haber otra en su vida más importante que tu.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Oh, si, si que lo es, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. –Mackie alzó la vista y le tomó la mano.- No conozco a Charlie tan bien como tú, pero me enorgullezco de juzgar bien a las personas y a sus sentimientos. Si tú le dijeras que te molesta, que te hace sufrir, él no volvería a tocar a una mujer en su vida. Realmente te ama, no lo decía en chiste, ni está confundido. Tu lo rechazaste, Tonks. Prefiero no inmiscuirme en el por qué.- Se puso de pie y limpió una lágrima que corría por la mejilla de Nymphadora.- ¡No, no, no llores! No es para llorar. Pero tienes que retractarte de lo que le dijiste o hacerte cargo de las consecuencias. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste que _agua que no has de beber, déjala correr_? Bueno, es hora de que dejes de lado ese maldito egoísmo. O tomas un vaso, o dejas de entorpecer el cauce.

**--------------------------------------------**

¿Saben? Nunca creí que fuera tan difícil escribir sobre estos dos. Pero lo es. Y no se imaginan cuanto.

Por otro lado, acaban de asistir al nacimiento de Mackenzie. Necesitaba alguien que contara desde su punto de vista, y la mejor amiga de Tonks me pareció ideal. El caso es que me gustó, y comencé a darle aspecto físico y personalidad. Y a escribir sobre ella. Ya tengo tres viñetas que protagoniza. Pero lo que no quiero, es que se convierta en una _Mary_ _Sue._ Así que cualquier crítica a ese respecto, será bienvenida.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	4. Perro que ladra, no muerde

Refrán 4: Perro que ladra, no muerde

Contra Natura

- _Charlie, ¿crees que lo nuestro será para siempre?_

- _No pienses en eso, Tonks._

- _¿Por qué no?_

- _¿No es mejor disfrutar de lo que tenemos aquí y ahora?_

- _Puede ser. Si, quizás sea lo mejor. Porque no sé que haría si no te tuviera. _

- _Yo sí lo sé._

- _¿Qué harías?_

- _Me volvería gay._

_La metamorfomaga no pudo contener la risa._

- _Perro que ladra no muerde, Charlie._

- _Oh, bueno, tal vez no, tal vez no podría lograr que me gustaran los hombres, pero ten por seguro que perdería el interés en otras mujeres._

_Tonks no pudo evitar lanzársele al cuello y besarlo._

- _Te quiero tanto, pero tanto, Charlie, que no te puedes hacer una idea._

- _Oh, créeme que si. Porque yo te quiero más._

_--_

Una taza de té de manzanilla, un brazo alrededor de su cintura y un oído bien dispuesto a escucharla habían sido siempre los remedios más eficaces para quitarle la pena, o al menos amortiguársela. Charlie ni siquiera sabía porque todavía guardaba ese té, cuando él sólo tomaba leche. Quizás era una llamada inconsciente que le estaba haciendo. ¿Desde Rumania? Dioses, había veces en las que se sorprendía a si mismo de lo infantil que podía llegar a ser.

No hizo preguntas mientras Tonks hacía fondo blanco con el té. Era mejor esperar a que la bebida surgiera su efecto tranquilizante. Era cosa de locos intentar sonsacarle información mientras estaba histérica.

- Lo siento Charlie. Siento haberte molestado.

- Nunca eres una molestia, Tonks. – Ella sonrió.- Siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a contarme _todo_ lo que pasa. 

El rostro de la metamorfomaga se ensombreció.

- ¿Tienes idea de que día es hoy en Gran Bretaña, Charlie?- Él se encogió de hombros. Los dragones eran casi eternos, no les importaban las fechas en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué habrían de importarle a él?- Bueno, no importa que día es. Pero es el aniversario de la muerte de Sirius.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la habitación. Él _sospechaba_ lo que eso significaba, pero no imaginaba que ella también fuera tan consciente al respecto. Tonks se llevó las manos a la cara. Estaba en estado de histeria otra vez.

- ¡Es tan _desesperante,_ Charlie! Sufre tanto, con ese dolor ronco de hombre, que me parte el alma. Y es mucho peor porque sé que yo no significo nada al lado de ese dolor. Yo no soy nada al lado de ese vínculo sagrado que los une más allá de la muerte. _Y duele, pero tanto, Charlie_, _que no te puedes hacer una idea._

A él le hubiera gustado responderle con un "_Oh, créeme que si. Porque a mi me duele más tu dolor" _pero prefirió callarse y abrazarla Lo último que ella necesitaba eran reproches.

Porque mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas una por una y le susurraba consuelos en ese lenguaje secreto que compartían desde niños, se dio cuenta de que había llegado al núcleo del peor de los defectos de ella: la necedad. Ella siempre había sabido que la relación entre Sirius y Remus había sido mucho más que una simple amistad; lo había desvalorizado, _había sido necia. _Ella siempre había sabido que Remus no podría amarla nunca; lo había ignorado, _había sido necia. _Y, en cierto modo, también había sido egoísta. Cegada por su propia felicidad, no había podido ver que Remus se iba marchitando poco a poco, consumido hasta las entrañas por el recuerdo de Sirius. Pero el idilio no podía durar para siempre. Tonks había jugado, y se había quemado. Remus era un perro (¡bendita fuera la analogía, aunque un lobo hubiera sido mucho más adecuado!) que no ladraba, _peor mordía._ Y, a veces, esa mordida era mucho más dolorosa que si la hubiera hecho en su forma de licántropo. Era todo lo contrario a Charlie, porque ninguno de los dos podía ir en contra de su propia naturaleza. Charlie no ladraba ni mordía, y no podía evitar amar a Tonks con un cariño desgarrador, aunque fuera necia, aunque fuera egoísta, aunque fuera imperfecta. Porque eso sólo lo hacía amarla aún más. Quizás la diferencia radicaba en que Charlie no era un lobo ni un perro, sino un _dragón._

**--**

Cualquier similitud con "Wish & Hope" es pura coincidencia. No debería haber escrito esta historia, tan similar a todas las anteriores que escribí sobre ellos, pero la idea de esa charla inicial era demasiado tentadora. Y si, con cada momento que pasa, los amo más.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	5. Al mal tiempo, buena cara

_Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya  
y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada  
mientras escribo sobre la arena  
la frase tonta de la semana  
aunque no estés para leerla en esta playa_

**"La frase tonta de la semana"- La Quinta estación**

Refrán 1: Al mal tiempo, buena cara

La frase tonta (de la vida)

Nymphadora Tonks no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada al ver el reciente corte de pelo de su amigo, de su mejor amigo, de su amigo de toda la vida.

- Bonito corte, Charlie.

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Harry cumple la mayoría de edad. Bill se casa mañana. Ron planea no volver al colegio. Percy sigue sin dar señales de vida. Los gemelos y Ginny siguen siendo… _los gemelos y Ginny. _Mamá está al borde del paro cerebral. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Ella se sentó a su lado.

- Antaño, te hubieras defendido con uñas y dientes.

Charlie le dirigió una mirada significativa a la mano izquierda de ella, y Tonks tuvo el buen gusto de sonrojarse tanto que se le transformó la nariz.

- Antaño, _todo_ era diferente, Tonks. ¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Abrió los brazos en un gesto amplio.- ¿Acaso me queda algo por hacer, salvo aceptar los cambios con buen humor y una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estén matándome?

Tonks le apoyó una mano temblorosa en la rodilla. Él la tomó y la apretó con cariño.

- No _todo_ tiene que ser diferente, Charlie.

Una sonrisa triste, tan triste que calaba hasta el alma.

- Lo sé, Tonks. Lo sé. _Hay cosas entre nosotros que **nunca** van a cambiar._ Y también las acepto con una sonrisa, porque son parte integral de mi vida, porque algunas de ellas me hicieron ser lo que soy. Pero duele, porque sé que para ti ya no significan lo mismo. Y a veces, solo a veces, duele tanto que me gustaría que _todo fuera diferente._

Muejejeje, otra historia en la que estoy hablando sola xD Parece que ya se hizo costumbre. Pero si tiene que haber uno que otro rebelde por ahí al que tampoco le cierre que Tonks se quede con Remus, así como así… ¿Están por ahí?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	6. A quien madruga, Dios lo ayuda

_Nos reconocimos enseguida, pero tarde._

_Quizás en otras vidas, quizás en otras muertes…_

**"Tarde (Sin daños a terceros)"- Ricardo Arjona**

Refrán 7: A quién madruga, Dios lo ayuda

Tarde (con daños a terceros)

- Bill… ¿fueron imaginaciones mías o Charlie miraba un poco de más a Tonks esta noche?

El pelirrojo pegó un respingo. ¿De dónde demonios sacaba ella tanto olfato?

- Eres un caso, Fleur. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo todo?

Ella parpadeó y rió un poco. No pensaba ni por asomo ponerse a discutir con él sobre el instinto veela.

- Es intuición femenina.- Dijo por fin.- ¿Hay algo entre ellos?

- _Hubo._- Rectificó él, recostándose en el sillón y recibiéndola en sus brazos.- En Hogwarts. Fueron mejores amigos durante cuatro años, y luego tuvieron un romance, cuando él estaba en quinto y ella en sexto, y el año siguiente también. Y nada más.

Ella lo golpeó, suave pero firme.

- ¡Bill!

- ¿Qué? Oh, bueno, está bien.- Se dispuso a continuar ante la mirada furiosa de Fleur.- Ella entró a la Academia de Aurores, y él seguía en Hogwarts. Se escribían y se veían a veces, pero ya no era lo mismo. Luego Charlie acabó el colegio, y tuvieron seis meses de romance idílico, hasta que aceptaron su solicitud y se fue a Rumania. Son dos espíritus demasiado libres, y se querían demasiado para tratar de obligar al otro a abandonar su vocación para poder seguir la de uno mismo y estar juntos al mismo tiempo. No he hablado mucho sobre esto con él, porque detesto verlo sufrir, pero supongo que en cierto modo, _se confió._ Creía que nadie podría reemplazarlo en el corazón de Tonks, como nadie podía reemplazarla a ella en el suyo.

- Y se equivocó.- Acotó ella con tristeza.

- Si y no. Hay cosas, cientos de cosas, para las que Charlie es y seguirá siendo único en la vida de Tonks. Quizás hubiera seguido siéndolo par todo, si no hubiera aparecido Remus.  La vida de Tonks dio un giro de 180 grados con Remus. Todo sentimiento anterior fue purgado de su recuerdo, porque es la única manera de que ese sentimiento tan absoluto le quepa en el cuerpo. 

- ¿Y Charlie?

- Charlie hace lo que puede, Fleur. Sabe que volvió _tarde_ a la vida de Tonks, y no podrá perdonárselo nunca. No le queda otra alternativa que intentar ayudarla  ser feliz, y es lo que hace. Sufre hasta llorar sangre, pero es la única manera que tiene de sentir un poco de paz.

Fleur se acurrucó un poco más contra su cuerpo.

- Pobre Charlie.

- Si.

- Bill, prométeme que eso nunca nos pasará a nosotros.

Él la miró profundo a los ojos.

- Esas cosas no se prometen, Fleur. Esas cosas se sienten. Y yo lo siento.

--

Cambié un poco la perspectiva, para que esta historia no se volviera monótona. Además, Bill y Fleur son amor.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	7. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces

Refrán 9: Mucho ruido y pocas nueces

Migajas

Charlie anunciaba a voces que, si iba de visita la familia Lupin, él no se quedaría en la Madriguera. _Siempre sucedía lo mismo._

Molly suplicaba, aconsejaba, se largaba a llorar, sufría un ataque de nervios y Charlie se quedaba. _Siempre sucedía lo mismo._

Y entonces llegaba Tonks, más hermosa y resplandeciente que nunca antes- y su felicidad le provocaba a Charlie dolor y satisfacción a partes iguales. Y llegaba Remus, desvastado y consumido, más viejo que nunca, como si la vida se le hubiera ido encima en sólo unos meses; pero había en sus ojos un brillo especial que no se le veía desde los viejos tiempos de Grimauld Place. Y, más importante aún- porque a Charlie le encantaba ese hecho, aunque se avergonzara y procurara evitarlo- _llegaba Teddy._

Teddy, con el cabello turquesa.

Teddy, con la nariz de Andrómeda.

Teddy, con las orejas de Tonks.

Teddy, _con los ojos de Remus._

Teddy Lupin, Teddy Lupin, _Lupin, Lupin, Lupin_, repetía Charlie en su cabeza como un mantra, intentando que esa realidad dispersara el efecto encantador que el pequeño poseía sobre él.

Pero Teddy era Remus y, pese a todo, Charlie admiraba y respetaba al licántropo. Y Teddy era Tonks, y, pese a todo, Charlie no podía dejar de amarla con locura. La combinación era adictiva y perturbadora.

Porque cuando Remus se encerraba a hablar con Arthur en la cocina, y Tonks y él se echaban en la alfombra- él admirado de la gracia y la precocidad del niño; ella, orgullosa de eso-  y hablaban, por el solo placer de escuchar sus voces y sentirse acompañados- hacia tiempo que se habían dicho todo lo que tenían para decirse, y nunca _nunca_hablaban sobre el pasado- Charlie no podía evitar pensar que en el carácter de Teddy ya se perfilaba una cría de dragón, y no una de loco.

Tonks reía ante la ocurrencia, y meneaba la cabeza. Charlie sonreía. No le importaba tener que hacer el tonto, o decir cosas que nunca antes se hubiera animado a decir. No importaba que el esfuerzo fuera _máximo- _noches sin dormir recordando los viejos tiempos- y las ganancias _exiguas-_ la sonrisa de Tonks, las caricias torpes e incipientes de Teddy. Era todo lo que Charlie necesitaba par ser feliz.

--

¿Alguien había pedido Charlie con Teddy? Es lo mejor que pude conseguir xD Y la próxima viñeta tendremos algo de Ginny. (Ginny -) Lo siento por aquellos que dicen que no quieren que Charlie sufra tanto. Tienen razón, Soy una sádica. Pero Charlie Weasley está hecho para sufrir (¡Lean "Alma de Dragón"!) ¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	8. Quien mal anda, mal acaba

Refrán 10: Quien mal anda, mal acaba

No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver

Cuando Nymphadora Tonks iba a su casa buscando un hombro amigo sobre el cual llorar, Ginny Weasley no podía evitar pensar con cierto amargo placer _que se lo merecía._

Porque quería y apreciaba a la metamorfomaga, pero era una Weasley hasta la médula, y la lealtad familiar estaba _ante todo. _

Porque aunque su naturaleza de demonio apasionado se ocupara de ocultarlo bastante bien, Ginny era una persona con mucho sentido común.

Ginny sabía perfectamente que _no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. _Tonks no quería ver que Sirius había sido mucho más que un amigo y un hermano en la vida de Remus; Tonks no quería ver que Charlie seguía tan enamorado de ella como el primer día, y que se retorcía de dolor si la sabía sufriendo.

Ginny odiaba a las personas necias, y opinaba que si Tonks era tan egoísta como para negarse a entender- o aceptar- eso, se merecía cualquier mal que estuviera padeciendo.

Ginny era muy joven y su historia de amor no correspondido-correspondido demasiado personal como para entender que en el fondo de las acciones de Tonks no había maldad, sino inconsciencia y _amor ciego; _era muy intrasingente como para entender que el amor que Charlie sentía por Tonks era tan fuerte que hacia que pudiera perdonarle cualquier cosa, con tal de seguir formando parte de su vida _del modo que fuera. _

_--_

Sigo malcriando gente. Habían pedido la visión de algún otro hermano Weasley: la visión de Ginny. Espero que les guste.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella **


	9. Más vale maña que fuerza

Refrán 5: Más vale maña que fuerza

Viejas fotos

A Nymphadora Tonks le temblaron las manos al encontrarse con aquél viejo álbum arrumbado en el desván. Estaba buscando sus fotos de pequeña, para demostrarle a Remus- que no le creía- que también ella había nacido con el cabello color turquesa- _de exactamente el mismo color que Teddy. _Pero encontrarse con aquello no estaba para nada en sus cálculos.

Se mordió los labios al no poder sustraerse a la tentación de abrirlo. _Sólo una ojeada, _se dijo con algo de culpa.

Las primeras fotos no eran _tan_ terribles, su primer año era casi soportable, con Mackenzie- porque Tonks prefería refugiarse en los recuerdos de Mackie atesorados durante años, y no pensar en el presente- y Timothy como compañía ineludible, la Tonks de once años parecía verdaderamente feliz.

No era, en realidad, que la de doce años lo hubiera sido menos, pero a la de veinticinco le provocaba mucho más dolor. Porque en las fotos de segundo año comenzaba a aparecer Charlie Weasley. Y, para Tonks, Charlie era un recuerdo amargo de tan dulce. Porque Charlie representaba una etapa de su vida que consideraba cerrada, y no quería volver a abrir. _Porque Charlie representaba algo que podría haber sido, y no había sido._

Porque, pensar en Charlie era, a fin de cuentas, pensar también en Mackenzie, con más realidad y más sentido crítico, y Tonks sentía que aún no estaba lista- _que nunca lo estaría- _para soportar ese dolor, y entendía- _o creía entender-_ como se sentía Remus. Y no le gustaba pensar que él había pasado más de una vez por ese trance de perder a alguien que, al morir, se lleva un pedazo de tu alma.

Porque pensar en Charlie era pensar en épocas felices- porque Tonks era más que feliz con su marido y su hijo, pero cuando no hay que preocuparse segundo a segundo por la seguridad de los que se ama, siempre todo es más fácil.

Porque pensar en Charlie era pensar que a veces el destino puede ser sumamente caprichoso- y Tonks prefería desterrar esa idea de su mente. Y no se podía aguantar las lágrimas frente a la foto que estaba dominada por la sonrisa radiante de Charlie al ver como su pequeño dragón le lamía el rostro a su novia- _ella. _Y el dolor era más intenso al recordar el comentario risueño de Samanta- ¿Cómo estaría Sam? ¿Habría logrado reponerse? ¿Habría recuperado la sonrisa?- _Si su dragón lame tu rostro, es amor._

Porque, pensó Tonks mientras hundía ese mismo rostro entre las manos, Samanta había tenido razón. Pero el destino tiene vueltas de vals impredecibles, y si Charlie había sido, pero no era, por algo sería. A Tonks le gustaba pensar que todo tenía un sentido, y si el presente era de ese modo, sería porque Remus la necesitaba más que Charlie- _o ella necesitaba más a Remus que a Charlie._

Cuando Nymphadora Tonks bajó llevando entre las manos la foto que probaba sus afirmaciones, y en las mejillas el rastro seco de copiosas lágrimas, Remus Lupin prefirió quedarse callado. Sabía perfectamente que, a veces, ambos sufrían de remordimiento, culpa y arrepentimiento, pero si querían sacar ese matrimonio adelante y vivir aunque sólo fuera unos meses de paz, tenían que escabullirse del pasado _con más maña que verdadera fuerza_

--

Y la tabla va llegando a su fin- de hecho, ya la tengo terminada. Me alegra que parezca que van gustando, aunque todos piensen que hago sufrir demasiado a Charlie. Seguramente sea verdad. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	10. Por la boca muere el pez

_Servida está tu boca, _

_tan__ dulce está tu boca,_

_tan__ dulce como un blues amargo…_

**"Tan solo"- Los Piojos**

Refrán 2: Por la boca muere el pez

Borracha está la puerta 

(cerraste… y quedó abierta)

Nymphadora Tonks era perfectamente consciente de que nunca había aprendido a beber.

Quizás había sido por la metamorfomagia. Quizás había sido por su temperamento. Pero muy probablemente había sido porque desde su primer encuentro con el alcohol, había tratado de beber a la par de Charlie Weasley, con resultados desastrosos- porque era estúpido intentar igualar en _cosas de hombres_ a un Weasley que iba a dedicarse a _domesticar_ dragones.

Pero, en cierto modo, Tonks disfrutaba de su poca resistencia etílica. Porque de ese modo podía dedicarse sin culpas y sin penas- aunque también sin glorias- a disfrutar del panorama perfecto que representaba el propio Charlie Weasley.

Porque alcohol más ojos castaños, cabello pelirrojo y manos grandes y llenas de pecas podía llegar a ser una combinación fatal. Y si sólo se le sumaba una pizca de _Pero si es mi mejor amigo. Pero si es Charlie, joder_ el cóctel se volvía _explosivo._

Fue quizás por eso que Charlie abrió los ojos como platos en el momento preciso en que Nymphadora Tonks se le fue encima con pasos torpes- válgale la redundancia- y lo besó en plena boca, dejándole los labios casi morados de tan hinchados.

Porque Charlie se había acostumbrado al juego eterno del tira y afloja, a considerarse un cero a la izquierda para no desilusionarse. Porque si bien Charlie llevaba años no esperando, sino tan sólo anhelando ese momento, había refugiado sus sentimientos tras un escudo protector impenetrable: Tonks está enamorada de Bill, Tonks te ve sólo como un amigo. Pero el resultado era siempre el mismo. El círculo vicioso era ineludible: _Tonks, Tonks, Tonks._ Y cuando se veía obligado a ocultar, desesperado, la cabeza entre las manos, debía admitir que no quería escapar de ese círculo.

Charlie se arrepintió del beso ni bien se separaron: porque ella estaba borracha- y él un poco también; porque ninguno de los dos iba a poder recordarlo; porque creía que ella no era del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Y sobre todas las cosas, porque- creía que- ella no tenía deseos verdaderos de besarlo.

Pero cuando la metamorfomaga lo acorraló contra un rincón oscuro de la Sala Multipropósito y comenzó a quitarle la corbata con dedos hábiles pero temblorosos- _¿por el alcohol o por la anticipación?-_ Charlie se obligó a olvidarse de su naturaleza tendiente al sufrimiento. No podía hacer nada por detenerla- o eso prefería pensar- y realmente no _quería_ detenerla. ¿Qué mal podía llegar a haber en comprobar- una y mil veces- que los labios de Tonks sabían, como parecía, a cereza?

Charlie no se enteraría hasta muchas horas y varias pociones anti-resaca después que en la borrachera de Tonks había tanto de inconsciencia como él tenía de bailarín clásico.

--

Y como todo lo bueno termina, se acabó lo que se daba. Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en este trayecto. ¿Interés en iniciar una nueva tabla con esta pareja?

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
